


say somethin im givin up on u

by kawaiikyojin



Category: Monsters University
Genre: College Dropout, Other, Pirate AU, this is wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikyojin/pseuds/kawaiikyojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mikey is a lame college dropout but only bc he rly wanted to pursue his pirate dream</p>
<p>(inspired by mikey bot - @mikeyiscoolaf)</p>
            </blockquote>





	say somethin im givin up on u

mikey wikey had always dremd his whole life to bee the best pirate ever. he rly wanted this more than anyhing ever in the whole wide monster world. however tho , his momma wanted him to be a scarer.

"mom pls"

"nEVE r MikE MY BOY. you must be a scarer, it is what your late father, mr wozowowowski, godzilla rest his soul, always wanted from you"

mikey sighed, ever rejection from mrs mom always hurt him deep inside, as deep into that small spherical body as possible. he ran to his room and gazed hopefully out of the window. maybe his dream would whisk him away like beaten egg, into his most wanted best ever fantasy.

 

that night, mike angelo tossed n turnt in his sleep and dreamded of his dream.

wearing an eyepatch, with a beard all the ohter pirates were jealous of, he held his sword in a pirate-ish manner.

"en guard u shit" he jousted at his opponent. who appeared to be some kind of big blue figure, who knew who it was tho probs didnt exist.

mikey woke up woth a humongous gasp like ":OOOOOO", he was sweat.

after realising he was in his safe small bed for smoll monsters, he laid his small green bod back down. he recalled the dream he just had...... " _hmm how the duck did i have an eyepatch????_ " he thought and then he fell asleep again, the funny little guy.

 

eating breakfast with his mommy the next morning was awkward.

"mom I dreamed of pirating and i think i would be rly good trust me :)" he pleaded.

"mIKB EY AR U FUCKIN SERIISU I ALREADY SIAD NO U PICE OF DEAF FUCK HOW DO U EVEN HEAR ANYWAY U DO T HAVE EARS WHAT IS YOUR ANATOMY " mikey smiled as if it would help. "we're goin shoppin for college stuff today ok, go get ur lame pirate hat lol"

with a sigh agaib, mike put his spoon down and shuffled off his chair ( which was easy to get off because they had special wazoskwi chairs for their house)

he slumped his silly body up the stairs or wherever his room is idk and picked up his piate hat. before placing it on his head, he stared at it dramatically. "sigh i really wish mum would approve of my pirate dream" he put it on.

 

**A few weeks later**

 

it was the day he didnt want. college day. even tho he was gonna go to the best college ever, monsters uni, for monsters like himself, it still was not what he wanted. he kissed his little momther goodbye and set off on his college journey.

on the bus to the collége he stared out of the window and fantasised - not sexily tho ew no - about his pirate dream. he stared at houses, and cars and other things. eventually they all got to college ok.

 

**A semester (a year for u other british people like m) later**

 

just as he had thought, training to be a scarer was hell. he wasn't even that good, the weirdo.. that's why he got kicked out of the programme.

 

as he sat in a lecture, he contemplated running away from this godzillaforsaken life he didn't want. bUT SUDDENLY!!!!!!!!!

"ARRRRRRR!!! WHERE'S MIKE WAZOWSKI?"

MIKEy looked up real fast! did he hear correctly?? and then... he saw... it was no one other than the blue guy from his dreamio!! who happened to be a very notorious pirate! mik kicked himself in the green butt for not realising.

he courageously stood up.

"m-me??"

"ARRR YA U."

the blue pirate named blue beard (not bc he had a beard, his whole body was a beard)) marched over to mikeachl and grabbed his punky lil head. he lifted him up like really easily and then rAN.

he carried him all the way to the pirate ship - which happened to be really far awya because the college is nowhere near the sea. mikey had falled asleep in the mean time because it was boring in an exciting way.

 

"wake up."

"ok" Mike replid

they were in the captains quarters of the ship with all the fancy stuff. mikey was on the massive bed which he looked like a pea on, hypothetically waiting to have mattresses piled on him and then a princess.

"aH hah" he exclaim.

"shushshhshhshhh" said big blue, listen oh "listen, i have taken U from ur life"

"omg u killed me??"

bb shook his head "no U idiot just listen. i took u because theres been talk that ur a rly good pirate probably. i brought u here to see if that is tru"

"!!!!!!!!!!" said michael jackson "really?! oh wow that s so cool!!! YA I CAN Do it"

"oh good" says big blue like sonic "because otherwise this would be pointlessl"

"ye i know lmao"

and so began mikey's pirate life, altho he left his shitty toy pirate hat at college, it didn't matter because captin big butt gave him a legit shiny one with a cool emblem. he started at the bottom, cleaning, answering to orders,3 etc. and eventually became top dog like (snoop dogg) and was captians sidekick -they probsbly didn't have sidekicks but imagine.they were the coolest duo ever and evetuanlyl, captain realised he could be real good friends with this guy, nnd somehow they became qpp(quwer platonic partners) but no homo tho.


End file.
